Oz's Fetish
by Cake Factory
Summary: "Apa ini! Aku tidak sudi jika harus disuruh memakai ini!" teriak Gilbert. "Oh, kau harus pakai, Gil."/Sebuah kekacauan di upacara penerimaan murid baru/AU/Mostly OzElli/ RnR? XD


**Cake Factory present**

**An Alternate Universe**

**With ****full of OOCness**** in every character**

**A little Shounen-ai (?)**

**Mostly Oz/Elliot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setting: Pandora Gakuen**

**Which Gilbert, Vincent, and Jack are a student**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(phail) Humor / Tragedy (?)  
**

**Warning for LIME! (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil"

—Servant of Evil

(sebuah quotes yang ga nyambung sama jalan cerita *plak*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Oz's Fetish © Cake factory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tahun ajaran baru.

Penerimaan murid baru.

Kegiatan rutin untuk promosi klub pada siswa baru.

Jelas itu semua adalah agenda tetap di setiap sekolah setiap tahunnya. Dan tentu saja yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para anggota klub, apalagi yang anggotanya sangat sedikit hingga terancam akan dibubarkan apabila tidak memiliki anggota yang diwajibkan.

Maka dari itu, banyak anggota klub yang begitu semangat mempromosikan klubnya. Namun yang malas dan merasa kegiatan ini tidak penting juga tidak sedikit. Biasanya klub yang anggotanya sudah cukup atau malah kebanyakan. Namun itu tidak berlaku pada klub drama di Pandora Gakuen ini.

Yah, meski acara penerimaan murid barunya masih dua hari lagi, namun sang ketua klub—Oz—sudah benar-benar semangat dan tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat mem_promosi_kan klubnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan apa saja yang ia perlukan untuk _promosi_. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan anggota lain. Karena jika tidak, idenya kali ini pasti ditolak mentah-mentah.

Oh, tenang saja. Kali ini Oz sudah yakin kalau mereka tidak akan membantah. Karena Oz sudah 'memukul' anggota-anggotanya dengan telak, sehingga sudah dipastikan tidak ada bantahan. Dan sepertinya ia harus meminta guru pembimbingnya—yang juga _sama_ dengannya—untuk membantu melancarkan acaranya. Hohoho.

#

"Dan teman-teman, mari kita sukseskan acara _promosi_ ini!" teriak Oz semangat sambil mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. Anggota-anggotanya hanya mendesah pasrah. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa supaya tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa diri mereka, mengingat Oz adalah orang yang usilnya tidak tanggung-tanggung—sama seperti guru pembimbing mereka.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa? Kok sepertinya tidak semangat?" tanya Oz setelah melihat wajah-wajah pasrah yang kusut di depannya.

"Jelas kami tidak semangat kalau hanya kau sendiri yang merencanakan acara. Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh," sahut Gilbert yang disusul oleh anggukan setuju dari anggota yang lain.

Tertawa kecil, namun Oz memberikan sedikit seringainya. "Ah, kalian kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Sudah jelas kalau aku merencanakan acaranya demi kalian. Dan tentu saja tidak akan membuat (aku) kalian kecewa. Sudahlah, kalian pasti menyukainya. Benar, Break-_sensei_?"

Seorang pria dengan nuansa perak muncul dari balik pintu. Menjawab pernyataan Oz dengan tingkahnya yang aneh—membentuk dua pistol dengan kedua tangannya, mengangkat sebelah kakinya, lalu mengedipkan mata. "Tentu saja!"

Dan itu sudah benar-benar menjelaskan kekhawatiran para anggota. Mereka kini yakin kalau akan dijadikan obyek kegilaan sang ketua klub dan guru pembimbing mereka. _Machigainai_!

Oz kemudian berjalan menuju beberapa kardus yang ada di sudut ruangan. Membuka kotaknya, lalu mengambil benda yang sudah terbungkus rapi pada setiap anggota. Namun saat ia menyerahkan benda itu pada pemuda dengan sepasang orb biru dan rambut keemasan, ia menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik pelan seraya menyeringai.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti, hanya saja pemuda itu terlihat syok dan badannya gemetaran. Mencengkeram bungkusan yang dibawanya, bermaksud untuk digunakannya sebagai penahan amarah.

"APA INI? AKU TIDAK SUDI KALAU DISURUH MEMAKAI INI!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari salah satu anggotanya yang memiliki rambut hitam keriting. Dalam sekejap, semua perhatian teralihkan. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Gilbert mengangkat _dress_ pendek berwarna pink sambil memasang wajah syok.

"Oh, kau _harus_ memakainya, Gil. Kupastikan kau memakai itu. Kalian semua juga, ya~" kata Oz sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan semua orang yang yang tadi tertawa, langsung terdiam hingga suasana menjadi sangat hening.

Suara pintu yang terkunci, langsung memupuskan rencana mereka yang bermaksud kabur. Break mengambil kuncinya dan menyeringai. "Kalian mau ini? Akan kuberikan jika kalian sudah selesai mengganti baju. Dan Oz, ayo kita bantu mereka untuk mengganti baju."

"_Ryoukai_!"

#

"Oke, silahkan keluar dan mempromosikan (diri) klub drama," kata Oz seraya membuka pintunya dan tersenyum manis.

"KAU GILA? MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU KELUAR DENGAN PAKAIAN BEGINI, HAH?" teriak Elliot pada Oz hingga rasanya telinga pemuda itu berdenging.

"Oh, kau _pasti_ melakukan itu, kok. Oh, atau kau malu keluar sendirian? Kalau begitu biar kutemani," ujar Oz seraya memberikan tangan kanannya kepada Elliot, bermaksud menggandeng tangannya, namun ditepis dengan cepat oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Menghela napas, "Break-_sensei_, bisa tolong bawa tiga orang—Gilbert, Vince, Jack—ini keluar?"

Mengiyakan perintah muridnya dengan memasang pose yang sama, kemudian ia menyeret Gilbert keluar. Kenapa hanya Gilbert? Ho, tentu saja karena dua orang pemuda selain Gilbert itu bersikap biasa saja. Malah kelihatan senang sekali.

Gilbert terus saja berusaha menutupi pahanya yang terekspos, namun selalu ditepis Vince, yang makin membuat Gilbert menahan marah walaupun wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai orang yang menahan marah.

"Nii-san, itu tidak boleh. Kalau ditutupi, kau tidak akan terlihat lucu lagi nanti," kata Vince yang langsung mengapit lengan Gilbert.

Memang wajar jika Gilbert merasa malu. Yeah, itu semua karena baju yang diberikan Oz padanya. Baju terusan yang panjangnya hanya mencapai lima belas sentimeter di atas lutut. Renda-renda di roknya semakin membuat paha Gilbert terlihat, ehem, seksi. Lalu bahunya yang juga terespos dengan jelas, semakin membuat Vince ingin menyentuhnya.

Reaksi berbeda diberikan Vince saat memakai baju itu. Ia malah tenang-tenang saja. Mungkin sudah terbiasa? Mungkin, sih. Haha. Yang jelas, Vince juga terlihat cukup menggoda dengan gaun terusan berwarna hitam dimana bagian punggungnya terbuka. Oh _well_, jika para siswi melihat ini, mereka pasti menjerit tidak karuan.

Sementara Jack, dia terlihat begitu senang dengan baju yang ia pakai. Katanya sih karena baru pertama kali memakai itu, jadinya ia sangat antusias. Jadilah ia berjalan sambil berlenggak-lenggok. Bermaksud supaya belahan roknya berkibar. Oh Jack, jika Alyss melihatmu yang seperti itu, mungkin ia langsung memutuskanmu di tempat.

Dan beberapa siswa dan siswi tingat dua dan tiga yang masih ada di _lobby_, memandang ketiga orang itu dengan pandangan takjub. Beberapa malah ada yang langsung menutup hidungnya. Mimisan, eh? Hahahaha.

Kembali pada ruang klub drama dimana masih tersisa Oz dan Elliot di sana. Terdengar sedikit keributan dari dalam sana. Masih Elliot yang mati-matian menolak disuruh keluar dan bergabung dengan Gilbert, Vince, Jack, dan juga Break.

"Ayolah, kau kan hanya perlu berjalan hingga ke aula. Kau hanya perlu berdiri di sana, kok."

"Mana mungkin! Kau menyuruhku keluar dengan pakaian menjijikkan begini, hah?" Teriakan kembali dilontarkan Elliot. Yah, meski Oz itu pacarnya, tapi ia tetap tidak mau diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu. Uh, yah, ada alasannya memang. Kemarin malam ia kalah taruhan dengan Oz. Jadilah ia harus menuruti semua kemauan Oz hari ini. Dengan _tanpa_ penolakan.

"Hoo… jadi maksudmu, kau tidak ingin tubuhmu itu diperlihatkan pada orang lain selain aku, begitu?" ujar Oz yang langsung menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah lawannya. Biasanya sih, Elliot yang berkata begitu. Tapi hari ini begitu berbeda, hingga rasanya 'posisi' mereka jadi berubah. Kufufufu.

"Yang benar saja!"

Oz hanya tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan ke belakang Elliot. Menggiring pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan, dimana kursi tersebut berhadapan dengan cermin.

Dari sana, Elliot dapat melihat bayangan dirinya dengan seragam cheerleader berwarna _pink_ yang mengekspos bagian perut dan pahanya. Mau tidak mau, Elliot merasa malu melihat _display_ dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia berdiri, berbalik badan, lalu menendang kekasihnya itu. Namun rasanya tidak tega juga. Tapi jelas Ellio tidak terima. Nah lho, dia jadi galau.

Mengikat sebuah kalung kucing pada leher Elliot, kemudian menyentuhnya hingga berbunyi 'kerincing' pelan.

"Kau manis," kata Oz seraya mengecup pipi Elliot.

Elliot sendiri langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Oz dan memasang wajah syok. Bagaimana mungkin Oz bisa bersikap lebih _seme_ darinya? Padahal biasanya Oz selalu bersikap manis sebagai _uke_. Oh, Elliot bersumpah kalau Oz sedang kerasukan penghuni ruang klub drama.

Oz yang melihat ekspresi Elliot hanya tertawa pelan. Dengan cepat, Oz bergerak ke depan dan mengecup bibir Elliot. Tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana saking syoknya, Elliot hanya menganga dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hari ini kau jadi kucingku, ya," bisik Oz pelan lalu mencolek dagu Elliot. Entah tersihir atau apa, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa selain _blushing_ tentunya. Hohoho.

Memeluk tubuh Elliot dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ellit. Lalu memberikan sentuhan perlahan di sana.

"Dan aku mulai berpikir anggapanku yang tadi itu benar. Aku jadi tidak ingin membawamu keluar," ujarnya lagi, namun kini tangan Oz berpindah pada paha Elliot dan memberikan sentuhan pelan di sana.

'_Kubunuh kau, Oz! Kubunuh kau! Berani-beraninya kau menjadikanku seperti ini!_' jerit Elliot dalam hati.

**Skip. Skip. Skip.**

"Yo! Apa semuanya sudah beres?" teriak Oz riang di belakang panggung yang ada di aula. Break yang melihat dua muridnya—Oz dan Elliot yang sudah mengganti bajunya—itu hanya nyengir penuh arti kepada Elliot yang terlihat berantakan.

"Apa?" sambar Elliot ketus.

"Ooh~ tidak apa-apa. Hohoho. Satu jam, eh? Lama juga, ya?" bisik Break yang langsung mengubah warna di wajah Elliot.

Sementara Gilbert yang melihat adik tirinya sudah berganti baju, ia berteriak protes pada Oz.

"AAH! Kenapa dia tidak memakai baju itu?"

"Karena dia sudah _membayar_," jawab Oz enteng sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah, oh iya, Nii-chan. Kau akan berperan sebagai saudara kembar Vincent, kan? Kalau rambutmu sepanjang ini, tidak bisa dibilang kembar. Potong, ya?" Dan Oz mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Menggenggam rambut pirang itu, lalu…

_CRASH!_

"AAAHHH! RAMBUTKU! RAMBUTKUUUU!" teriak Jack sambil berputar-putar di tempat. Ia baru berhenti setelah mendapat pukulan _harisen_ dari Sharon—yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana.

"Sadar dong! Yang dipotong Oz kan wig!" teriak Sharon yang kemudian disusul pukulan kedua di kepala Jack.

Jack memandang pada wig yang telah terpotong, lalu beralih pada kepangan rambutnya yang menjuntai di lantai. "Oh iya, ya. Hehehe."

"Pakai ini, lalu cepat ke sana!" kata Oz sambil memberikan wig itu pada sang kakak, lalu menendang pantatnya hingga Jack maju ke depan. Karena keseimbangan tubuhnya yang jelek, ia jadi menerobos tirai yang belum dibuka, kemudian jatuh di panggung.

Alyss yang kebetulan ada di kursi penonton, terlihat begitu syok melihat pacarnya yang berpernampilan seperti itu. Merasa kalau kecantikannya bakal tersaingi oleh pacarnya sendiri. Dan apakah setelah ini Alyss bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jack?—tentu saja demi melenyapkan saingannya dalam hal kecantikan, hohoho.

Demi menutupi kesalahan Jack, Oz jadi ikut menendang Gilbert dan Vincent yang pada akhirnya juga menyusul Jack dengan pose yang sama. Suara siutan terdengar riuh dari arah penonton ketika melihat sosok Gilbert.

Gilbert sendiri malah pundung di pojokan dan membelakangi penonton. Sementara Vincent berdiri dan melambai dengan anggunnya. Bersama dengan Vince, Jack lalu mengapit lengan Vince dan berjalan melenggak-lenggok—bermaksud supaya belahan roknya itu berkibar.

Break yang iseng karena nganggur, akhirnya ia membantu Gilbert berdiri. Membalikkan tubuh Gil ke arah panggung, lalu mulai membelai pahanya. Bermaksud untuk menggoda, namun sebelum tujuannya selesai, ia sudah terkapar oleh _harisen_ Sharon.

Gilbert yang merasa telah ternoda, akhirnya berlari ke belakang panggung sambil berlinang air mata. Merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa menikah di masa depan.

Dan Vince juga Jack yang masih ada di panggung, entah kenapa jadi bernyanyi Adolescence yang dibawakan oleh duo karakter kembar _virtual_ yang pernah mereka lihat dan melatihnya secara diam-diam. Oh ho, ternyata memang sepertinya mereka ada _affair_.

Berpose ala Alice dan kembarannya yang ada di _cover manga_ Pandora Hearts Retrace 31, semakin membuat penonton bergemuruh dan suara siutan terdengar bersahutan. Oz yang melihat dari belakang panggung, merasa sedikit gemas. Yang pada akhirnya, Oz muncul ke panggung, dan berjalan ke belakang Jack dan menendangnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Vincent.

"WOAAAAA!" Teriakan penonton semakin menjadi saat melihat adegan itu. Sharon yang melihat dari belakang panggung, hanya pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

#

Setelah itu, ruang klub drama dipenuhi oleh para siswi yang ingin mendaftar. Efek dari 'pementasan' yang waktu itu ternyata besar juga, hohoho.

"Maaf ya, kami tidak membuka pendaftaran anggota baru," kata Oz sambil tersenyum.

"Huh? Kalau tidak butuh, kenapa kemarin ngadain promosi klub?" tanya Alyss. Meski dia juga anggota klub drama, saat promosi kemarin, ia tidak ikut. Karena memang tidak diperbolehkan oleh Oz. Katanya khusus anggota laki-laki saja. Dan ia akhirnya tahu maksud larangan Oz waktu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memamerkan _koleksi_ku saja," jawabnya enteng.

"Koleksi… maksudmu…" gumam para lelaki yang kemarin menjadi korban ke-maniak-an (?) Oz sambil bertukar pandangan.

Hening sejenak.

"Oh hoooo. Sepertinya minggu depan kita harus mengadakan pemilihan ketua klub drama, nih," ujar Elliot disertai suara gemeretak yang berasal dari jarinya. Disusul oleh pernyataan setuju oleh anggota lain.

"EEEEHH? Yang benar saja, dong! Baru jadi ketua selama dua minggu, masa harus lengser, sih? Aku tidak mau!"

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, bodoh! Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya minggu depan adakan pemilihan ulang!" Gilbert berteriak tidak terima sambil mengambil properti klub—tombak—dan diacungkannya pada Oz.

"Tidak mauuuuuuu!"

**Tamat dengan nistanya**

**

* * *

**

_Adolescence © ShigunaruP_

_

* * *

_

_Menyedihkan, ya? Saya tau, kok, kalo humor saya beneran phail. Ini Cuma menyalurkan imajinasi, kok. Dulu sempet mikir gimana kalo Elli, Break, Oz, Jack, Vince dipakein seragam cheers. Yah, walaupun jadinya Cuma si Elli. Kufufu._

_Dan saya baru sadar kalau saya ini punya fetish terpendam (?), yaitu ngecross dress-in chara oTL_

_**Review**__? /ngegrepe Elliot bareng Oz/_

**January, 28****th**** 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
